


in some frozen devotion

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, fuckruary2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: they have never been innocent, and they have never been holy
Relationships: Eve/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	in some frozen devotion

**Author's Note:**

> for the good good fuckruary prompt "desire" and also oral I guess.

Eve tastes like sweat and sin, her lips already swollen, her body already aching. His fingers tighten against her thigh, leaving ancient fingerprints across her skin, and he kneels before her with nothing but desire coursing through his veins like starlight. Behind her, the city sprawls into nothingness, a constellation of tiny souls oblivious to the sound of the now dead language that spills from Eve’s lips when he presses his tongue against her.

They have never been holy.

The soil of the Garden is soft when he kneels on it, the sun bright when he looks up at her, waiting, perhaps, for this creature to think twice. But she doesn’t; she never has. At first taste, he sees stars, hears sweet mewling, feels her tremble beneath his touch. She is eager and willing where he is still learning, and he devours her until there is nothing left but a spit-slick core and bruised flesh. 

The marble of the balcony would be too hard for anyone else but still he kneels. Eve leans against the balustrade and now, he hears a sweet litany of sounds when he buries his tongue in her. She still shakes beneath his touch. He does not look up at her with innocence in his eyes, not anymore.

They have never been innocent. 

Eve tastes like sweat and sin as he swipes his tongue through her folds, sucks greedily at her clit, and grasps onto the words she manages to speak as if they were a lifeline, as if they were truth. He knows how to bring her to the edge, knows how to hold her there until she's begging to fall as he did. This knowledge has been honed by many, has been honed for her. Her body is the instrument of his sin, and he cannot stop playing it. 

Her dark hair spills over her shoulders, her breasts, and he waits until she looks at him to let her go. When she does, she trembles and moans as if her pleasure was a tithe and an offering to anyone willing to collect. And he will, easing her down until she is spent and kissing the taste of herself from his lips. His desire will make itself known, as it always does, and she will wrap her hand around it and yank it from his chest with a smile that he cannot forget. And even still, the light within her flickers, a star all on its own.


End file.
